In the Eyes of a Ghost
by IceFire15
Summary: Days after her aunt Tori's funeral, strange things start happening. Plagued by ominous visions and death threats, Tris teams up with Four, vowing to do whatever it takes to get to the bottom of the mystery. What lengths will He go, to make sure Tris isn't alive to expose his secret - unraveling a lifetime of deceit and lies - and revealing his true colors?*CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION*


_Two weeks earlier_

 _The woman stands there, frozen with fear,_ _and clutches her purse tighter to her chest. Her once curly dirty-blonde hair, is now a tangled mess, with random twigs, and grass sticking out of it. The designer baby blue dress she is wearing, is torn, and there are dried blood stains on the once beautiful dress._

 _As the white haze slowly approaches her, she quickly whips out her phone to call the police._

 _But it's no use. Her hands shake uncontrollably, and the the weight of everything suddenly comes crashing down; she starts to sob uncontrollably, dropping her phone._

 _An evil, low cackling sound is heard from the cloud, and as it continues to advance closer to the frightened woman, she starts to visibly panic. Her eyes frantically wander about, desperately searching the abandoned warehouse they are in, for a way out. The expression she is wearing, is one of fear, and alarm. Without warning, her knees buckle and she collapses on the ground, her legs no longer able to support her weight._

 _"Please, no! I'm sorry, it was an accident!," she cries out, her sobs slightly muffling her speech._

 _Facing the ghost, her head is ducked down as a sign of submission, and her tear-filled eyes are trained onto the concrete floor. She shakes her hands wildly, as a gesture of peace. But He will have none of it._

 _In a flash, she's heaved up into the air, and her sobs and pleads get stuck in her throat, as she is strangled, and the life within her slowly fades away.  
__

Tris' POV:

I stare blankly at the black coffin in front of me. Bored out of my mind, I consider taking my phone out to check the time but think better of it when yet another dirty stare is thrown my way. Rolling my eyes for the hundredth time, I blow a stray hair out of my face, and pretend to care about what the priest up front is saying, when I really couldn't care less.

I glance to my right when I hear a loud sob from my brother, and roll my eyes. _Suck-up. He's only pretending to cry for the sake of our parents._ A few meters away, stand my parents. My dad has his arms wrapped around mom, who is sobbing into his shoulder. He holds her hand gently, and lovingly.

I sadly smile at the sight. My parents rarely ever show affection, but the few times they do, I always envy their relationship.

Shaking my head slightly, I try to shake my thoughts away, and glance around at my surroundings.

Tears fall from the eyes of every guest here, except for me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my brother, Caleb give me a disapproving look, his tear-filled eyes narrowed to slits. I can practically hear his patronizing voice inside my head. _Beatrice, I know you barely knew aunt Tori, but you should respect and honor her death. After all, a life has just been lost._

 _But how can I care, when I barely knew her! I mean, it's not my fault I barely knew aunt Tori, she lived all the way across the country; All I knew about her was that she was supposedly famous for her tattoos._

For the rest of the ceremony, I entertain myself by staring at the man across from me, watching as his eyebrows move up and down from his dramatic sobs

* * *

After the 2-hour long ceremony is over, I walk over to my parents, muttering quietly to myself along the way, "Hallelujah! I'm finally free!"

I guess I must have not done it as quietly as I thought I did, cause a few of my relatives nearby all give me death glares.

As I walk closer to my parents, I start to overhear a part of their conversation with another man." Oh it's such a shame." My dad says to him sadly." She had a great life."

The man turns around, and I get a clear view of his face. Glancing over his features, I realize it's my uncle, George. His eyes are red-rimmed, and the dark circles under his eyes suggest that he hasn't been getting much sleep.

"I know. She died too soon." Uncle George says quietly.

A shadow crosses over my dad's face, and under closer inspection, I see he looks guilty." Um," my dad says," I'm sorry to ask this, but how is it she died again?"

"Oh, well, the cause of death is unknown. Screaming was heard at an abandoned warehouse, and the police went to go check out the source of the noise, but when they looked, all they found was her dead body," George responds. By now, his eyes are wistful, and he is staring off into the distance, probably remembering their treasured memories together.

 _Hmmm, I think to myself. She was found dead at an abandoned warehouse. That's interesting._

I decide to intervene then, since my parents haven't noticed me yet.

"Can we go home now?" I ask.

At this, my dad's sad smile, turns into a scowl, and immediately, my dad bids farewell to George.

Uncle George merely nods in response before walking away. As soon as he's out of sight, my dad roughly grabs my arm, and proceeds to drag me towards the car.

"Ow!" I cry out. But my dad just ignores me. If anything, he seems to get angrier: his jaw clenches even more and his grip on my arm tightens. Once we get to the car, he lets go, and I start to rub my now sore arm. "Stay in the car, and don't move."

His tone is lethal, and I take a step back. "Okay, okay." I answer, annoyed.

I obey his wishes, and get in the car, but not before waiting to see that his back is turned before sticking my tongue out.


End file.
